


H On The Plate/囊中物

by floatingsamsam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Hand Fetish, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 段宜恩为斑斑洗了个头。





	H On The Plate/囊中物

**Author's Note:**

> H is short for head, also for heart.  
> 所以跟食物没有任何关系！本来想叫盘子里的头，不过感觉有些惊悚。  
> 当然是旧作，当时写着玩的，意外的反响还不错，所以搬过来了。  
> 很短，一发完。

BamBam最近总是往朴珍荣的理发店跑，却不理发，霸占着客人的位置，朴珍荣气得要赶他。

他并不是这么容易冲动的人，看起来像是初中生为了制造和暗恋的对象邂逅的巧合，这种存在于纯情爱情故事里的桥段他BamBam不屑于做。

但是人生总是在不停的自我推翻，说得通俗点叫耳光响亮。

他确实在等一个人。

他并不是才认识这个人，但以前并没有太注意他，可能是这个人安静惯了，或者是被人忽视惯了。

没错，这里作者没有用错人称代词。BamBam等的人是个男人。

瞧，他来了。

段宜恩戴着顶棒球帽，半张脸都隐没在阴影里。他打开门走进来，理发店里的灯光很强，很容易把人的皮肤照得很黄，就他像是从黑夜走到阳光下，BamBam想，这不公平。

段宜恩没拿掉帽子，左顾右看都没有位子。BamBam觉得他好像越来越靠近自己，他没来得及细想原因，但是不可否认，有点心跳加速。

“BamBam，你旁边有人吗？”

BamBam看向旁边的位子，上面放着自己的包，连忙拿起来抱在怀里，“不好意思，你坐吧。”这是他慌乱下本能的反应。但是他和段宜恩又不是才认识，这么说就有点过于客气，甚至有点尴尬了。

他就又添了句，“特意给哥留的。”

段宜恩没搭话，好像更尴尬了。

他坐下来，就坐在BamBam旁边，靠得如此之近。

他两手交叉搭在腿上，食指偶尔动一两下。他时常会觉得尴尬，不能一动不动，也不能一直都动。

BamBam心里微微有点悸动，一种陌生却强烈的兴奋从尾椎骨窜上来，从后脑勺开始爬向他的脸和头，像是一只掌控的手在命令他做出某些事说出某些话。他张开嘴想要说话，却只是吸进一口混杂着染发剂味和灯光散发出来的光雾的空气。

他什么时候变成这样了。你想说什么就说吧。BamBam觉得自己应该是这样的，我只说我想说的话，我想说的从不保留。

他希望全世界都知道他心里那种让他困惑又难以控制的冲动，他希望有人能告诉他这是为什么。

大概没有为什么，每个人恋爱的时候都是这个鬼样。

BamBam观察着段宜恩的一举一动，突然觉得很神奇，他觉得段宜恩的那双手是属于他的，手上的动作也都属于他，就像段宜恩的手要做什么动作都要得到他的指挥一样，但事实并不是如此，所以他才觉得神奇。

他竟然开始觉得常理一般的事都变得神奇，看起来是病的不轻。

这件事说来并不复杂，很简单的一件事。

段宜恩为BamBam洗了个头，洗完之后BamBam看段宜恩整个人就跟看仙子一样。

就是洗个头这么简单的事。

朴珍荣说我看这不是洗头，这简直就是洗脑。

也许当时是水太热，让BamBam的头脑也一起发了热，当段宜恩的手指碰到BamBam的头皮的时候，BamBam心里只有一个想法，关上灯，我要开始叫了。

两个字形容段宜恩的洗头服务，到位。到位到洗完头就能爱上他。

应该没人会理解。

其实说爱有点过于复杂，BamBam还不懂什么是爱。

“Mark哥洗头怎么样？”他这么问过其他人。

别人一脸惊讶的看着他，“他不是这里的员工……”

换而言之段宜恩没给其他人洗过头。上次只是太忙了，朴珍荣让他帮个忙而已。

所以当然没人能够理解。

被段宜恩洗过的头，就是段宜恩的头，里面装的都会是他。

END


End file.
